


All I Heard Was Nothing

by unintentionalgenius



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unintentionalgenius/pseuds/unintentionalgenius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John asks a lot of questions.<br/>Sherlock always has the answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Heard Was Nothing

John Watson asks a lot of questions. Lucky for him, Sherlock Holmes always has the answers.  
“How did you know that?”  
“Where are we going?”  
“Why are you wearing a dress?”  
“Does he think we’re a couple?”  
“Where’s the murderer now?”  
“Are you wearing any pants?”  
“Was it an accident?”  
“Why is there a torso in the bathtub?”  
“Did you by any chance buy milk?”  
“Do you plan on eating any time today?”  
“Why is Mrs. Hudson glaring daggers at me?”  
“What did Mycroft do this time?”  
“Are you even listening to me?”  
“When was the last time you slept?”  
“Do you pay attention to me at all?”  
“Why, exactly, is there a bottle of hydrochloric acid on the table?”  
“Do their lives even matter to you?”  
“What would I do without you?”  
“Sherlock, are you going to run off again without telling me where you are?”  
“What song is that?”  
“Want some tea?”  
“What’s wrong with Lestrade?”

John Watson asks a lot of questions, and Sherlock Holmes almost always knows the answer. Sometimes it’s one he doesn’t want to hear, sometimes it’s one that only barely makes sense, sometimes it makes him feel stupid once it’s all explained, but there’s always an answer. Every time except for one.  
“Why’d you have to go and get yourself killed?”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Nothing by The Script. It was stuck in my head and suddenly this sprang forth. As usual, I own none of these characters and no lines of dialogue that you recognize.


End file.
